familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Honduran Americans
| langs = English, Spanish | rels = Predominantly Roman Catholic Minority Protestantism | related = other Hispanic and Latino Americans }} Honduran Americans ( , or ) are Americans of Honduran descent. Honduran Americans are a group of people who may descend from Spanish, Honduran Native (including Mayan), Garifuna, African, Palestinian and Chinese people, among many others. The Honduran population at the 2015 Census was 837,694. Hondurans are the eighth largest Hispanic group in the United States and the third largest Central American population, after Salvadorans and Guatemalans. History The first Hondurans came to United States in the late eighteenth and early nineteenth centuries, in the 1820s, while the country, part of Central America, gained its independence from Spain and was founded as the republic of Honduras. All periods of conflict have led to minor waves of Honduran emigration to the United States. This was the case after the 1956 military coup.Honduran Americans by William Maxwell, Retrieved December 11, 2011, to 12:55pm. Hondurans immigrated to the United States in the 1960s, primarily to Miami, New York City, and Los Angeles. The main reason for Hondurans to leave their country was to escape poverty and seek a better life in the United States. Many Honduran-Americans are migrant farm laborers who first established themselves in the largest U.S. cities, in which they had support networks from the Honduran-American communities. In the late 1980s and 1990s, most Honduran Americans lived in New York City (33,000), Los Angeles (24,000), and Miami (18,000). In 2000, Hondurans grew to be the third largest immigrant group from Central America. Cultural Military Service Honduran-Americans have actively participated in U.S. military service. A total of 13.7 percent of native (U.S.) Honduran-American males older than 16 years are in the military. In addition, 769 Honduran-American non-citizen males serve in the military. Socioeconomics Usually, Honduran-Americans live in areas with high economic growth and demand for employment in construction, domestic services, and other industries. Many Honduran-Americans suffer discrimination, as other Hispanic groups do. Honduran-American girls tend to spend more years in school than Honduran-Americans boys, in part due to pressure by their families on boys to start working at age 12 or 14. A total of 1,091 Honduran-Americans have a master's degree, 862 have other professional degrees, and 151 have a doctoral degree. The majority of these individuals are women. Demographics According to the 2010 United States Census there are 633,401 Hondurans living in the United States. By 2011, the number of Hondurans estimated to reside in the United States by the Census Bureau's American Community Survey was 702,000. In 2014, according to Pew Research, "60% of 573,000 Honduran immigrants in the U.S. are unauthorized". Notable people * Francia Almendárez - Actress * Renán Almendárez Coello - radio show host of the show El Cucuy de la Mañana * David Archuleta - Runner-up of American Idol Season 7 * Michael Benjamin (investor) -Benjamin works as a private investor focusing on Internet companies. He was a Republican candidate for the United States Senate in 2004.Benjamin for U.S. Senate Website, Family Background section. * Steve Van Buren - NFL Hall of Fame Running Back (Philadelphia Eagles) * Bianca Del Rio - actor, comedian, costume designer, and drag queen. * Brandon Escobar - wrestler * Roger Espinoza - footballer who currently plays for Sporting Kansas City in Major League Soccer. * Miguel Estrada - an attorney who became embroiled in controversy following his 2001 nomination by President George W. Bush to the United States Court of Appeals for the District of Columbia Circuit. He was the first Latino to be nominated to a high position in the judicial branch and would have been a potential Supreme Court nominee. * America Ferrera - film actress (Real Women Have Curves, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Ugly Betty)"Honduran American actress America Ferrera ""The youngest of six children born to Honduran parents" * Michelle Fields - political journalist, Huffington Post contributor * Brian Flores - linebackers coach for the New England Patriots * Henry Flores - professional American photographer who addresses modern pop culture. * Illich Guardiola - American actor. * Maximiliano Hernández - film actor (Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sicario, The Last Ship) * Maity Interiano - journalist, entertainment reporter and television producer * Carlos Mencia - comedian, writer and actor (The Mind of Mencia) * Virginia "Ginny" Montes - (1943–1994) was a civil rights activist and feminist * Rigo Nova - Actor born in Honduras and co-founder of "Light for Honduras". His background is Engineering and Information Technology. * Brina Palencia - American voice actress, ADR director, and singer primarily known for her work for Funimation Entertainment/OkraTron 5000. * Satcha Pretto - journalist and TV news presenter * Francia Raisa - American actress * Taxstone - television and podcast personality * Rocsi (Raquel Lisette Diaz) - 106 & Park Personality Rocsi * Andres Serrano - American photographer and artist who has become notorious through his photos of corpses and his use of feces and bodily fluids in his work. He is of Honduran and Afro-American descent. * Hype Williams - Billboard and MTV VMA award winning music video and film director. * Gerald Young - former Major League Baseball outfielder * Daniel Zacapa - film actor (The Mexican, Seven, Odd Couple II, Confessions of a Dangerous Mind) * José Zúñiga - film actor (24, Prison Break, The O.C) References Category:American people of Honduran descent Category:Hispanic and Latino American Category:Honduran American